My Boys
by Broken Mushroom
Summary: Kairi is tired of seeing her boys hurting and decides to do something about it. Sequel to "For the Sake of Her Heart" but can probably be read alone. Kairi/Sora Riku/Sora. Oneshot


Warnings: Light slash  
Pairings: Riku/Sora slight Kairi/Sora

--

The day we got the letter from the King was when things changed. Not with everyone else, but within my own heart.

The king informed us of those trying to turn the Princesses of Heart to darkness. He explained that my heart was one of the seven purest in all the worlds, and it was important that it stayed that way.

They thought I didn't notice the looks they gave each other. It was obvious that something was going on with them; I just didn't want to see it. I knew how much Sora cared for Riku, but he seemed to have made his choice and I was happy with it.

That night I let them be alone in the secret place for a little bit. I knew they needed time alone. When I walked in, I half expected Sora to explain their feelings for each other, but he just treated me as he always has, as a precious princess.

I know my boys would do anything to protect me.

That's what is breaking my heart.

I can't stand to see them hurting, I see Riku die a little bit every time me and Sora walk into the room together.

I could just ignore it and pretend to be happy with them, but the truth is, while trying to protect me they are damaging my heart even more.

That letter was a warning to me, to guard my own heart and they took it to mean they had to treat me as a fragile piece of china.

It hurt me that they didn't think I would be okay with their love; do they honestly think I'm that much of a bitch?

Sora proposed yesterday, but I can't live the lie of being in love. I can protect my own heart thank you very much. I even fought Sora the other day with my keyblade and won.

I'm not the sissy pushover I once was.

That's why I have to tell them, I've tried before, but they always interrupt when the conversation turns serious, it's almost like Riku can sense these things. Right now though, they will listen to me. I have to tell them to stop pretending, they would both die without the other and I know it. I just have to turn around and say it, no letting them stop me.

You can do this Kairi, deep breath…

"Would you two just make out already?"

Not quite as eloquent as I had hoped to be but it'll work. The look on their faces… Priceless.

"Kairi, are you okay?" Sora started, "Do want some ice cream?"

I rolled my eyes. I'm not some kid.

"Seriously," I continued, "I'm sick of pretending that we love each other, Sora."

"What are you talking about Kairi, I've always loved you." He said with that goofy grin on his face. Still trying to make the situation light, but I see the side glances he's giving to Riku.

"Look guys, I love you both, and you love me, but I know that you love each other more."

Their eyes grew wide at that point. They both tried denying it but I just stared at them with my arms crossed, not backing down.

"Kairi, I asked you to marry me!" Sora said still trying to convince me.

"And my answer is no Sora." I said firmly. "You guys can stop trying to protect my heart, I've got it well under control, trust me your only hurting me more by pretending." I gave the biggest puppy dog eyes I could and they immediately stopped trying to deny it.

Riku sighed, "How long have you known?"

I did my best to imitate his smirk, "Practically the whole time, I guess I just wanted you both to tell me on your own, and I figured that it might not be what I thought until I put it all together. Were you really just trying to protect my heart all these years?"

They both nodded slowly and I just laughed.

"Well, now you two can be together, because I have no intention of marrying a man whose heart doesn't belong to me."

"Are you sure Kairi?" Sora asked quietly, placing his hand over mine. The small touch felt just as it always had, like my brother comforting me.

I squeezed his hand and smiled up at both of my boys, "I'm positive, besides, a princess is royalty, and it's her job to make sure her subjects are happy."

They both groaned at me, "Not the whole royalty thing again," Riku sighed and fell backward dramatically; Sora chuckled and threw his newly opened ice cream at him.

The three of us laughed even harder and went about our day on the beach as planned, me not missing when Riku slipped his hand around Sora's.

It was the first time in so long that things felt right, like it was how it was supposed to be. It wasn't awkward at all, it was actually really nice.

--

AN: This is a sequel to "For the Sake of Her Heart" and I really love the way it turned out. This is how I see Kairi, fun loving, able to take care of herself, and like a sister to Riku and Sora.

So tell me what you think and Riku and Sora will spend some more "Alone time" in the secret place! (And I'll set up a video camera)


End file.
